europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
England (Europa Universalis II)
England is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured red, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange.. Creating England By Revolt If England ceases to exist it can be recreatedby revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. England has no fixed culture or religion, but will be Anglo-Saxon and barring very unusual circumstances will be Catholic, Protestant, or Reformed. England must include at least one of the following provinces: * Anglia (the default capital) * Bristol * Cornwall * Kent * Lincoln * Midlands * Wessex Starting Position England exists at the start of all the campaigns. 1419 In this scenario, England has Anglo Saxon and French cultures, Catholic religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls all of its eleven cores and six other provinces. England also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, England has Anglo Saxon culture, Catholic religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls all of its eleven cores, owns and controls four other provinces, and owns two provinces in Ireland that are controlled by rebels. It also has a "temporary" casus belli against Scotland that will last for the entire game. England has the following stability and technology: For this scenario,England does not use its default policy slider settings, but instead uses the following: 1617 In this scenario, England has Anglo Saxon culture, Protetant religion, and 750 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls all of its eleven cores, as well as five non-cores in Europe, five non-cores in the Americas, and two non-cores in Asia. England has the following stability and technology: For this scenario,England does not use its default policy slider settings, but instead uses the following: 1700 In this scenario, England uses the UK Coat of Arms. England has Anglo Saxon culture, Protetant religion, and 1800 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls all of its fourteen cores, as well as eight non-cores in Europe, eighteen non-cores in the Americas, and six non-cores in India, and two non-cores in Africa. England has the following stability and technology: For this scenario,England does not use its default policy slider settings, but instead uses the following: 1773 In this scenario, England uses the UK Coat of Arms. England has Anglo Saxon culture, Protetant religion, and 1750 ducats in the treasury. Its territory and cores are as follows: * 13 owned cores in Europe * 13 owned non-cores in Europe * 53 owned cores in the Americas * 6 owned non-cores in the Americas * 40 unowned cores in the Americas * 11 owned cores in India * 1 owned non-core in India * 6 unowned cores in India * 1 owned core in Africa * 2 owned non-cores in Africa Making a total of 78 owned core provinces, 22 owned non-core provinces, and 46 core provinces that England neither owns nor controls. England has the following stability and technology: For this scenario,England does not use its default policy slider settings, but instead uses the following: 1795 In this scenario, England uses the UK coat of arms. England has Anglo Saxon culture, Protetant religion, and 1750 ducats in the treasury. It also uses the Anti French AI file, rather than its usual England AI file. Its territory and cores are as follows: * 17 owned cores in Europe * 9 owned non-cores in Europe * 44 owned cores in the Americas * 3 owned non-cores in the Americas * 49 unowned cores in the Americas * 11 owned cores in India * 1 owned non-core in India * 6 unowned cores in India * 1 owned core in Africa * 2 owned non-cores in Africa * 1 owned core in Australia Making a total of 76 owned core provinces, 15 owned non-core provinces, and 55 core provinces that England neither owns nor controls. England has the following stability and technology: For this scenario,England does not use its default policy slider settings, but instead uses the following: AI Priorities England AI England uses England AI file in every game except the 1795 campaign. This means that they have the following priorities: Colonization England will attempt to colonise up to 5 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 5% of the time (signifantly less than the default). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 50. Their penalty for colonising provinces next to other countries is 5 (compared to a default of -50). When colonising, they will prioritise the continent of Oceania (marked yellow on the maps), the regions of North America, Caribbean, and India (all marked blue on the maps). They will particularly prioritise the following areas (marked red on the maps): In Aftica * Gold * St Helena * Tanganyika * The Cape * The Mascarenes India * Bengal * Carnatic * Ceylon North America and the Carribean * America * Bermuda * Cuba * Georgia * Maine * Newfoundland * Oregon South America * Falklands * Guiana Trade England will send a trader just as often as the default AI (a value of 100) and is slightly more monopolist than the default AI (having a value of 30 rather than 25 for refusing trade). War England is a warmonger (having a warmonger value of 50, as opposed to 10). In choosing provinces to besiege, they is just as likely to focus on attacking provinces with high tax values (a value of 5.0), it has the same a slightly larger preference for besieging multiple provinces (0.2 compared to 0.1), is willing to fight further from home (value of 5 compared to default of 0.5), is less likely to defend/liberate their own provinces (1.0 vs 2.0), is more likely to attack provinces with a low Supply value (setting is 3.0 compared to 1.0), and is significantly more aggressive (4.0 vs 1.0). England is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: In Europe * England * France * Puritans * Royalists * England * Wales In The Americas * Lenape * Quebec * United States In India * Assam * Bengal * Delhi * Gujarat * Hyderabad * Jodhpur * Mahrattis * Mughal Empire * Mysore * Orissa * Vijayanagar In East Asia * Arakan * Malacca * Myanmar * Pegu * Taungu Anti-French England uses this AI in the 1795 scenario. The AI file contains no settings for colonisation or trade. Countries using this have ferocity on (so they will fight until one side reaches 100 warscore) and the maximum warmonger of 100. They have a single target country: France. They are less likely to specifically target provinces with high tax value (2.0 compared to default of 5.0), less likely to siege two provinces at once (0.5 against 0.1), more likely to fight away from their capital (4.0 vs 0.5), less likely to defend/liberate their own provinces (1.0 vs 2.0), more likely to attack low supply provinces (4.0 vs 1.0), and are generally more aggressive (7.0 vs 1.0). Monarchs Plantaganets These monarchs are from the Plantaganet dynasty. They include monarchs from the two branches of the dynasty - the Yorkists and the Lancastrians - who repeatedly fought over the English throne in the 15th Century. Richard III, the last Plantaganet, is dormant by default. The Tudors The Tudor dynasty's ascent to the throne ended the Wars of the Roses. The Stuarts When Elizabeth I died childless, the English throne passed to the Stuart dynasty, who were also kings of Scotland. The following Stuarts are dormant by default, as they never ruled England. Lord Protectors For a period following the English Civil War, England was ruled not by a king, but by the Lord Protector Oliver Cromwell. On his death, his son Richard was briefly installed as Lord Protector before Parliament decided to restore the monarchy instead. The following Lord Protectors are dormant by default. The House of Orange and Sideline Stuarts In 1688, Parliament deposed the new king James III and installed his sister Mary and her husband William of Orange on the throne. William and Mary were followed by Mary's sister Anne. These monarchs are dormant by default. The House of Hnnover After Anne's death, the throne passed to her nearest Protestant relative, George the Elector of Hannover. His dynasty ruled until well after the game ends. Leaders Generals There are two additional leaders listed under "Special Stuart Leaders" in the game files. the first of these, Berwick, is dormant by default. The second, MacDonald, is not. Admirals Explorers Conquistadors Events England has a major events file, a flavor events file, and a special events file. The Hundred Years War The End of the Hundred Year War This event deals with the end of the Hundred Years War. It happens at any point after 1st January 1453 if France exists and England does not own all of the following French provinces: * Calais * Caux * Gascogne * Normandie * Picardie * Poitou This has the effect of increasing England's stability by 1, increasing English relations with France by 150, removing French culture from England, and triggering a French event. The Wars of the Roses These events deal with the Wars of the Roses. In Vanilla EU2, the English player does not have the option of deciding which faction wins the various battles for the throne, merely the option of deciding which faction has more overall influence throughout the period. The War of the Roses This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1455. If England does not exist during this period, but is then recreated, it can happen as late as 30th December 1455. England has three options. Option A is Yorkist and Lancaster Kings alternate in making policy, option B is Yorkist Kings make most important policies, and option C is Lancaster Kings make most important policies. This event has effects on all of England's core provinces. The differences are summarised in the following table. Note that revolt risk and province tax changes apply to each individual core province, except that province taxes for the Yorkists only affect three random provinces (possibly non-core). In addition, the Yorkist option causes England to lose troops from 3 randomly selected armies. The three armies lose 7341, 5189, and 6334 troops respectively. This is presumably in lieu of its tax changes affecting the whole of England. Bosworth Field There are three different versions of this event. Which fires depends on which option England chose in The War of the Roses. If that event did not happen (due to England not existing but then being recreated) then all three versions of this event will happen. This event happens on 22 August 1485. This event brings an end to the Wars of the Roses. The effects are summarised in the following table. Province effects affect all of England's eleven cores. Note, this undoes the revolt risk effects of The War of the Roses event, but does not do so for the effects on the province tax (Yorkists will end up with more tax than before, Lancastrians with less). In addition, the Alternating and Lancastrian versions of this event deactivate the leader Richard III. However, since he is due to die on this date, it makes no measurable difference to the game. The English Civil Wars These events deal with the English Civil Wars and their build-up Colonial Events These events deal with England's colonies. They include the English side of the American Revolution. Prime Ministers George I appointed Robert Walpole as First Lord of the Treasury (also known as Prime Minister). Prime Minsters basically ran the country from that point on. These events detail the effects of the most notable Prime Ministers. Religious Events These are domestic events that affect England's religion. The Lollard Heresy Whilst this does not affect the in-game religion, it simulates the government's reaction to an historical movement that was effectively an early form of Protestantism. This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1419. It has two options. Option A is Stop the Heretics, and option B is Let them be. The first option increases England's revolt risk by 3 for 36 months (3 years), reduces their stability by 2, and their treasury by 50. The second option reduces relations with Bourbonnais, Brittany, Burgundy, France, Orleans, and the Papal States by 100 each. The Act of Supremacy This event simulates Henry VIII's break with Rome. It happens if England is Protestant at any point between 1st January 1534 and 1st January 1541. There are two options. Option A is Take Command of the Church of England, option B is Accept Rome's Supremacy, but ignore it on a personal level. The options have the following effects: Take Command of the Church of England * England's state religion becomes Protestant * -2 Stability * +250 Ducats * +1 Centralization * Break royal marriages with two random countries * Lose 150 relations with the same two countries Accept Rome's Supremacy, but ignore it on a personal level * +1 Stability * +100 Relations with both the Papal States and Spain Domestic Events These are events that affect England's internal affairs that don't fit anywhere else. The Justices of Peace This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1485. If England does not exist at this point but is then recreated it can happen as late as 1st January 1509. It has two options. Option A is Yes we need them, option B is No that is the Noblemens job. The two options have the following effects: Yes we need them * Creates tax collectors in 6 random provinces * +1 Centralization * -200 Ducats * +1 Stability No that is the Noblemens job * +1 Serfdom * +1 Aristocracy * +100 Ducats * +2 Stability Support Middle-class Bureaucrats This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1485. If England does not exist at this point but is then recreated it can happen as late as 1st January 1509. It has two options. Option A is Support them your support, option B is Prohibite them from working in the Government. The effects are as follows: Court of the Star Chamber This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1485. If England does not exist at this point but is then recreated it can happen as late as 1st January 1509. It has two options. Option A is Yes we need one, option B is No we don't. The effects are as follows: In addition, the first option increases England's revolt risk by 3 for 60 months (5 years). The Enclosure Movement This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1509. If England does not exist on this date, but is then recreated, it can happen as late as 1st January 1521. There are two options. Option A is Reform, option B is Do not Reform. The effects are as follows: Reform * -3 Stability * +1 Revolt risk for 240 months (20 years) * A rebellion in the Midlands * +1 tax in each of Anglia, Bristol, Kent, Lincoln, Midlands, and Wessex Do not Reform * +1 Stability * -1 Centralization * -2 Serfdom The Admiralty / The Royal Army Only one of this pair of events will happen. The difference between the two is simply the order in which the two options are presented. If England's land technology is below 6, the Admiralty event will happen, giving the option Let us authorize the Admirality first, and the option Let us institute the Royal Army instead second. If their land tech is above 6, the options will be the other way around. The effects are as follows: Admiralty * -2 Province tax in Anglia * -200 Ducats * +800 Naval technology * +400 Trade technology * -3 Land slider * -20 National Manpower * Shipyard in Anglia * Center of Trade in Anglia Royal Army * -2 Province tax in Anglia * -300 Ducats * +800 Land technology * +400 Infrastructure * +3 Land slider * Conscription Center in Anglia The Merchant Adventures This event happens if England's Innovative value is 6 or higher at any point between 1st January 1545 and 1st January 1566. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. The event gives England a naval manufactory in a random province, five merchants, +200 ducats, and an explorer in a random province. Diplomatic Events These are events that affect England's relations with its neighbours that don't fit anywhere else. Some of these events involve religious conflicts in the Holy Roman Empire. For the purposes of these events, the Protestant Princes are Brandenburg, Hanover, Hessen, The Palatinat, Saxony, and Wurzburg, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and England is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it Flavor Events The Flavor Events file includes several events that have only minor effects on the game. They are listed here. category:Europa Universalis II British and Irish countries